


the ungodly hour

by blackmaryjane



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmaryjane/pseuds/blackmaryjane
Summary: Kids of the Dead One were never meant to be kind. Or weak.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	the ungodly hour

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603019) by [leovaldez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leovaldez/pseuds/leovaldez). 



> a little one-shot inspired by a (now deleted, unfortunately) tumblr post about darker demigods, as well as an amazing fanfic about it which I’ll link. the timeline of events is kinda mismatched, but it’s an AU anyway so… oh well! also more people should be listening to chloe x halle when writing but you didn’t hear that from me.

The gods will die. The belief they thrive on will eventually cease to be nothing more than delusions, and their kingdoms will eventually become useless when they fall to the ways of science  _ (a mythology in of itself).  _ And when Persephone is reduced to wilted flowers, when Hades is reduced to fading shadows, his demigods  _ (his pawns),  _ humanity and divinity fighting a war in their blood, will be there to take their place. 

Hazel was the first to be molded into the perfect princess, perhaps even the easiest — because she was born immortal. She was  _ life  _ stripped to its barest form  _ (Persephone’s chosen, her favorite of Hades’ [Pluto’s] children, her champion),  _ the Earth’s roots embodied in  _ her  _ roots, whether that be her braided hair or her blood that stretched back to the witches of the motherland, witches like Marie Levesque and her grandmother  _ (witches that were bound and shackled instead of burned. It would’ve been a mercy compared to their lives of servitude). _

It was no coincidence when her dominion over the  _ living _ subjugated the fury of the Earth’s mother  _ (nature incarnate),  _ easily buried by Hazel’s sorrow and the chaos of her first life  _ (Sammy Valdez was never meant to be part of her fate),  _ her gifts unleashed and fully awakened  _ (the Mist [witchcraft] part of her humanity, the riches part of her divinity),  _ bringing the prehistoric goddess to her knees with her sacrifice. It was no coincidence when she was brought before the Underworld’s Judges, the stench of death on her mother’s soul yet nowhere to be recognized on her own  _ (never fully mortal).  _ It was no coincidence that she seemed to hold sway over their judgment, effortlessly bargaining her mother out of the Punishment Fields and giving away the promise of eternity in Elysium just to stay together with her in Asphodel  _ (she knew she’d escape one day),  _ even if that meant losing the memories of her life. That was fine, she’d decided. Her first life was nothing but a test, and she had cheated her way to victory. 

Nico di Angelo  _ (the angel, the messenger that would grant Hazel her second life, even though he had no way of knowing such a thing) _ was different. Life was an enemy of his — Death was a constant companion. It would befriend his mother  _ (collateral damage of the sky god’s rage),  _ and his sister  _ (who treated the gods’ creations like playthings, forgetting that she was never completely divine)  _ soon after, but Nico was its origin, its maker. The voices in his head belonged to his dead friends  _ (much more permanent than the living somehow),  _ ones he would never escape from, even when he found himself stranded in time  _ (the casino’s weak offshoot of immortality)  _ and aimless, wandering and shuffling like the souls he’d grown accustomed to seeing in his peripheral. 

It is no coincidence that when he finally escapes, he’s thrown in the middle of war, a time when Death blooms and spreads, the battlefield chosen as its garden. It is no coincidence that he finds himself in Tartarus, the gravesite of the gods’ enemies, hallucination and depravity and hysteria trading places as his companions in a realm where Death was too encompassing to be his unwanted ally. It is no coincidence that when he makes it to his father’s kingdom,  _ Hazel Levesque _ is the first soul he sees when he uses Asphodel as refuge, kin recognizing kin as she extends her hand and grants him permission, releasing something within him  _ (something that held him back).  _ She is his first act of resurrection  _ (it won’t be the last),  _ Death  _ submitting  _ to him as he takes command of the souls that accompany his brain, their ghastly energy spreading like threads until they find her untouched corpse deep within the core of the earth — and send her soul directly into it. She is reborn, and he is born again  _ (both have different meanings to him, he insists).  _

It’s no coincidence that when the King of Olympus is finally the last to die, the faces he greets are none other than the young kids with the power of ancients  _ (not just any primordial deity, but the ones that manipulate the only everlasting kingdom to exist, the  _ **_afterlife_ ** _ ).  _ And it’s no coincidence that Hazel is the first one to cast judgment upon him, as she is the Queen of Chaos, the Twofold Maiden of Hexes, the Gold Blooded, her cursed decree descending upon him like the very storms he used to create. And it’s no coincidence that Nico is the one to carry it out, as he is the Ghost King, the Fallen Angel, the Death Weaver, his demons ripping into the former king with the force of the lightning he used to torture innocents. 

And as their kingdom spreads, Hazel and Nico remain unchanged, frozen in time. Immortal.  **_Immoral._ **


End file.
